


Sweets & Frusturation

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age insecurity, Barry's an idiot, Blowjobs, Cisco eats too much candy, Cisco is kind of the dom in this situation??? idk, Cisco's Oral Fixation, First Kiss, Getting Together, Harry gets hot and bothered by it, Harry masturbates, Harry masturbates to the thought of Cisco, Hickies, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, as usual, handjobs, like seriously, take it whatever way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: “You alright, Harry?” Cisco questions, pulling the sucker from his mouth, lips glistening with saliva. He gives him a curt nod. “Peachy” He says.orIn which Harry gets all hot and bothered by Cisco's constant need to satisfy his oral fixation.





	Sweets & Frusturation

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @vibeswithcisco for the inspiration for this fic!

Harry hears the infamous crinkle of the lollipop wrapper and closure of Cisco’s candy drawer and nearly throws the keyboard against the Cortex wall. He looks over at Ramon, huffing in annoyance. Cisco ignores him (as usual), and focuses on typing god knows what into the monitor. Cisco brings the sucker to his lips and his tongue darts out, absentmindedly licking the treat. Harry’s fingers stumble on the keyboard as Cisco drags the sucker across his bottom lip, covering it with the sugary substance. He presses his tongue flat against the sucker, letting out a groan of satisfaction at the sugar. Harry grips the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white as Ramon finally pushes it past his lips, sucking the tip lightly. Harry can feel himself getting wound up and he needs to get out of there, fast. He pushes up from his seat, making everyone in the room look at him. Cisco looks up at him and gives a confused glance at Harry’s flushed face. “You alright, Harry?” Cisco questions, pulling the sucker from his mouth, lips glistening with saliva. He gives him a curt nod. “Peachy” He says. He can feel Cisco’s gaze on him as he turns on his heel and out the Cortex. Once he’s out of Cisco’s line of sight, he breaks into a quick pace.

He runs a hand through messy hair as he walks the hallways of S.T.A.R Labs. His heart pounds in his chest. What’s wrong with him? He walks into the room he’s been staying in and sits on the rickety cot. He sets his glasses on the nightstand and places his head in his hands, ignoring the persistent bulge growing between his legs. He places a palm over the front of his pants, groaning at the tension. Why is he acting like a hormonal teenager?? He stands up and closes the door, clicking the lock into place. He goes back to the bed, takes a deep breath, and unzips the front of his jeans.

  
He pulls himself out of the confined space, and begins to stroke himself. His head falls back as he imagines Cisco. Plump pretty lips, stretched around not the sucker, but him. Harry eyes fall shut. Cisco would brush the hair that had fallen in his face back behind his ear and would swirl that delicious pink tongue round and round his tip, gripping the base, groaning at the taste of him. Harry strokes faster and he bites his lip, holding back the moans that fight their way to the surface. He lets out a quiet groan that’s filled with arousal and annoyance. He’s 53 for crying out loud! He shouldn’t be doing this! Harry fists the sheets, his breathing speeding up as he gets closer and closer. Cisco would moan around his cock, humming and slurping. Cisco would palm himself in those tight jeans in time to the bobbing of his head. He thrusts up into his hand and feels phantom lips sliding up and down his cock, bringing him close to the edge. Harry lets out one last moan before his frame stiffens he spills over his hand, hips stuttering as he strokes himself through the aftershocks. He lets go of himself, his cock falling limply onto the fabric of his black jeans, spent. Harry reaches over and grabs a tissue off the nightstand, cleaning himself up. He throws the tissue in the wastebasket and tucks himself back into his jeans.

He walks into the bathroom extension, and turns on the faucet, washing his hands. He looks at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. A blurry messy-haired him stares back. His eyes run over the red splotches on his cheeks, and he reaches down and splashes water on his face. He grips the sides and hunches over the sink, disgusted with himself. He just got off to a person that’s almost half his age. He stares down into the sink, watching as the water from his face drips into the drain, swirling down along with the still running water. How is he going to face Cisco in the eyes now? He twists the faucet off and grabs the towel hanging next to him, patting his face and hands dry. He tosses it carelessly onto the floor and quickly fixes his hair from a rat’s nest to somewhat less of a rat’s nest. Harry walks back into the room, scrunching his nose as a wave of what he just did hits his nose. He grabs his glasses and puts them back onto his face. He reaches and grabs his cologne, spritzing the smell of musk away. He goes to set the bottle pack when he hears a knock on the door. He freezes, a millions thoughts running through his head.

  
Don’t let it be Jesse, or worst - Cisco.

  
He places the bottle back, the glass clinking as it hits the wooden surface, and straightens his posture, clearing his throat and head to vanish any trace of what he just did. Whoever’s at that door will see Harry, the eerily scary calm man that they’ve all grown used to rather than the “hormonal teenager” he was just seconds ago. He strides over the the door and unlocks it, opening it with a disinterested “What.” He’s sees Cisco standing there. Of course. Cisco greets Harry by raises his brows,his cheek puffing out to the side due to what’s left of the sucker trapped in his mouth. He takes the sucker out of his mouth, a wet pop following, and Harry rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance. “Heya Har” Cisco says cheerfully, giving him a grin. “What do you want Ramon?” Harry growls, brushing past Cisco and making his way back to the Cortex. Cisco catches up to him, walking next to Harry with quick steps to compensate for Harry’s long strides. “I need you’re help with something” Cisco says and Harry turns his head towards Cisco, who sucks thoughtfully at the stick, the remainder of the now disintegrated sucker. “With what?” Harry replies and Cisco smiles again.

-

  
They walk into Cisco’s workplace and Cisco immediately walks over to the pellucid glass board, Cisco’s messy handwriting written in white marker displayed on it. Cisco starts in on how he came up with an equation that might makes his gauntlets less fluctuant during interdimensional travel, and Harry half-heartedly listens to Cisco. He focuses in on the red twizzler in Cisco’s hand, the stick from the sucker long forgotten and replaced with something edible. As Cisco points at the board, the twizzler finds it’s way in between his lips, hanging from his mouth and he adds more to the equation. He takes a bite of the twizzler (Where did the twizzler even come from in first place) and steps back from the formula, capping the marker. “So, whatcha think?” Cisco says and Harry crossing his arms and looks it over for a second and nods. He turns to face Cisco, who licks at the patterned ridges of the sweet. Harry swallows thickly. He looks down at the ground, breaking eye contact. “I think that you’re going to have rotten teeth by the time you’re 30 if you keep eating sugar the way you do” Harry finally replies, plucking the candy from his teeth and throws it into the wastebasket. “Hey!” Cisco says, disgruntled. “You don’t get to throw away somebody else’s food, alright?!! I paid good money for that!” Cisco complains, throwing his hands up. “Just because you have nice-ass teeth doesn’t mean you get to instruct everyone on how to take care of their own!” Cisco mumbles, sitting down at his workbench. Harry stares down at him amused, and turns to face the formula once more. “It’s correct” He states plainly and Cisco stares at him, dumbfounded. “Seriously..I got it correct? No yelling at me about D^5=MC^2, or hyperspace?” He questions and Harry shrugs, suddenly very interested in the sheen of his shoes. “I said you were right, right? Take the compliment and run, you idiot” Harry says and Cisco pumps a fist in the air, a new twizzler materializing practically out of thin air - but really just from Cisco’s stash in his back pocket - and into his mouth. He takes an obnoxiously loud bite and swings his legs onto the top of the desk, leaning back in the seat. “This is one for the books” Cisco declares and Harry gives him a warning look, which sends Cisco slouching into his seat. Cisco claps his hands together. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

-

“Pass me the screwdriver” Harry says, and Cisco rolls his eyes, reaching from his spot leaning on the table over to the screwdriver that is directly next to Harry. “You could've grabbed it yourself, dick” Cisco complains, thrusting the tool into his hand. They’ve almost finished the improvement to Cisco’s gauntlets, Harry just needs to screw the last piece in place. He’s about to drive it in when he sees Cisco in his peripheral vision. Cisco picks up his pen and slides it into his mouth, nibbling the cap. Harry’s hands shake as the piece slips through his fingers and onto the metallic surface. Cisco pushes the pen further into his mouth, and Harry slams the screwdriver on the desk, startling Cisco. He turns towards Cisco, and grits his teeth. “Stop. putting. things. in. your. mouth.” Harry hisses through clenched teeth. Cisco’s cheeks flush and pulls the pen from his mouth, looking guilty. “Sorry” Cisco says meekly, putting the pen in his pocket. Harry freezes up, figuring Cisco is onto him. “I didn’t know you had a pet peeve with mouth noises” Cisco empathizes. He moves closer to Harry and rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Cisco’s touch burns hot and he jerks out of Cisco’s grip, standing up and distancing himself from the younger boy. “Don’t” he threatens, pointing a menacing finger at him. Cisco raises his eyebrows, confusion clearly written all over his face. “Don’t try to vibe me, ever again” He says harshly. Cisco’s facial expression changes and he widens his eyes, moving towards Harry and shaking his head frantically. “That’s not what I was trying to do!” He pleads, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I was trying to comfort you! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cisco complains, and Harry gives him a death glare. “Nothing” He says. “Whatever dude” Cisco says, stepping around Harry and walks out the door. (Harry stares at his ass as he does.)

  
-

  
“Barry, make a right on fifth and main! Your guy is RIGHT there” Cisco bellows into the mic, hands moving rapidly over the keyboard as he navigates Barry through the streets of Central City. “Okay!” Barry’s voice crackles over the loudspeaker. Harry leans back in his seat, tense. It's been a week since the ‘incident’ (he's been calling it that), and Harry swears that Cisco’s found every chance he can to stick something in his mouth. The other day, Cisco brought a towering soft serve from the ice cream shop down the road and Harry nearly lost it. He hears Barry take down the meta, one they’ve been looking for ages now. They hear the familiar sound of the power-dampening cuffs clicking into place and turning on, the meta letting out noises of frustration. “Got him! Bringing him to the station now” Barry reports back to Harry and Cisco. Cisco takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. “Finally! Dios mio, that meta was a pain in the ass” Cisco mumbles, opening his candy drawer. “This deserves a treat” He declares, reaching a hand into the pile of miscellaneous sweets. Harry and Barry let out synchronized groans at Cisco’s statement. Cisco rolls his eyes at Harry but leans forward into the mic. “You too, Barry? Seriously?” Cisco says and they hear him skid to a stop. “Your teeth are going to be destroyed man” Barry says and Harry motions towards the mic, Barry proving his point. “You guys are wack” Cisco proclaims, and unwraps a new sucker. Cisco raises it to his lips. He looks up from closing the drawer and accidentally makes direct eye contact with Harry. Harry feels himself grow hot as the tension rises in the room. Harry’s eyes drop to Cisco’s lips as he rests the sucker on them, before pushing it past into his mouth. Harry subconsciously licks his lips as Cisco stares at him, edging closer and closer towards Harry. Cisco hesitates before placing a warm hand on Harry’s thigh, Harry immediately stiffening up at the contact and Cisco grins. “So that's what the issue is, huh?” Cisco realizes, pulling the pop out of his mouth slowly. Harry swallows thickly. Barry's voice through the speakers interrupts them. “What's the issue?” Barry says, completely confused as to what's going on right now. Cisco’s hand begins to crawl up Harry’s thigh and Harry mentally curses him. “Nothing, Allen” He says. carefully watching Cisco swirl that bright pink pop round and round on his tongue. “Wait wh-” Barry’s voice is cut off when he cuts the connection between them, both ways.

Harry grabs Cisco’s hand and pulls him in, the wheels of his chair forcing Cisco into Harry’s space. “If you're going to do that, at least not tease” He says darkly, hand tightening on Cisco’s wrist and Cisco nods, pulling the sucker out of his mouth and throwing it in the trash. “Then I won't.”   
Cisco leans forward and crashes his lips against Harry’s.

  
His hands immediately gravitate towards Cisco’s face, cupping gently while his lips move against his. Cisco disconnects their lips and takes Harry’s thumb in his mouth, sucking, swirling around it. Harry nearly groans because, fuck that was so hot and reconnects their lips. The taste of flavored bubblegum overtakes Harry’s mouth as their kiss grows deeper, more intense. Harry licks into Cisco’s mouth and Cisco’s hands float to Harry knees, gripping them and Harry groans into the kiss. Cisco knocks his knees against Harry’s and parts them to the side, crowding into the space between them. The position is awkward for them so Cisco stands up and sits in Harry’s lap. Cisco drapes his arms around the nape of Harry’s neck leans down in the space between then and begins kisses Harry’s neck lightly. Harry gasps and immediately grips a hand in Cisco’s hair. “W-wait Ramon” Harry says and pulls away from Cisco, whose lips are wet and glistening. “Anyone could walk in right now” He says. “So?” Cisco purrs, reaching back down to suck on Harry’s neck again but Harry lurches away, giving him a look. “Let’s go somewhere else” Harry states and Cisco nods and gets off Harry’s lap. They stumble to Cisco’s workshop, stopping every so often to make out against the walls of the halls.

Cisco pushes Harry into the chair, pressing one last kiss to his mouth before dropping to his knees and underneath the work table. Harry’s throat dries up when Cisco works Harry’s belt, fumbling with it until it comes undone and then unzips his jeans, tugging them and his boxers down quickly. Harry’s erection springs out and Cisco immediately reaches a hand out, holding the base in awe. “Never thought this day would come” Cisco says smirking, before hovering his lips over the tip. “Maybe would've never happened if you didn't fellate those shitty sweets in front of me” Harry breaths and Cisco’s tongue darts out, licking the pre-cum beginning to bead at the tip. He pulls away and Harry lets out a frustrated noise. “First of all - I wasn't ‘fellating’ my candy. Secondly, it's called an oral fixation, dumbass.” Harry huffs. “Ramon, shut up and put that tongue to use.” “My pleasure.”

His tongue swirls around Harry’s head, hand coming forwards and wrapping around the base, pumping skillfully. His head dips down and he takes him into his mouth. He starts sucking the tip and Harry’s hand goes up into Cisco’s hair, eyes fluttering shut as Cisco’s head begins to bop up and down, swallowing Harry down effortlessly. “You're really good at this” Harry breathes, his toes curling in his shoes in response as Cisco does something with his tongue. Cisco hums in agreement and it takes all of Harry’s willpower to not thrust up into the hot heat of his mouth but simply moan as vibrations send waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Harry opens his eyes and peeks down at Cisco, who is staring up at Harry, eyes clouded with lust as he bobs up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry’s mouth falls open as he hits the back of Cisco’s mouth, Cisco’s throat constricting around him. Cisco moves faster, sucking and swallowing and Harry grips the top of Cisco’s head, making sure he doesn't accidentally bang his head on the bottom of the table. Cisco moans around Harry’s cock and for the first time notices Cisco pants, unzipped, his hand pumping his cock in time to the bop of his head. He’s getting off to getting him off Harry realizes, seeing Cisco pant around his cock. Cisco goes faster and Harry’s moans grow louder as he edges closer and closer to release. His hips thrust up and Cisco breathes, eyes watering as he lets Harry thrust into his mouth. Harry feels himself release and tries to pull Cisco off of him, not wanting to cum in his mouth but Cisco doesn't budge. Harry closes his eyes as comes, feeling Cisco’s hand running up and down Harry’s thigh as he swallows. He moans around Harry’s cock and Harry, sensitive eases Cisco’s mouth off of him and Cisco pants, head resting on the insides of Harry’s thighs as he pumps himself. His hand strokes his cock more quickly now and he whimpers, bracing himself by digging a hand into Harry’s thigh as he comes. Harry’s coaxes him through as his orgasm, running his hand through Cisco’s hair as he whimpers below him, spilling over his hand. Cisco lets go of his cock and falls limply against Harry, his face smushed in the space next to Harry’s cock. They both pant, Harry still running a hand through Cisco’s hair as they both recover.

  
Harry wrinkles his nose at the cum on his sweater, and reaches forward and grabs the oil-stained rag and wipes at the dirty sweater. His movement jostles Cisco out of his post-orgasm coma, who then sits back on his knees and stares dazedly up at him. Harry tucks himself back into his jeans and gets up and walks over to the industrial-sized sink. He grabs the roll of paper towels and throws it to Cisco, who catches it and begins to clean himself up. Cisco is the first one the break the silence. “You know I heard you getting off last week, right?” Cisco confesses and Harry feels himself turn red, cheeks flushing. Cisco continues. “At first I thought it was just you, ya know, jerking off because, well - just because” Cisco rambles, standing up and sitting in the seat next to Harry. He swivels to face Harry, smirking. “But then I realized, the lollipops were the cause” He explains. “I hope you've realized that I’ve been eating those sweets just to make you hot and flustered” Cisco says and Harry rolls his eyes, annoyed. “Really, Ramon?” Harry says, frustrated and Cisco waggles a finger at him. “Nuh-uh, I just sucked the soul out of your dick. The lets you can do is call me buy my first name” Cisco says and Harry rolls his eyes again. “Fine. Cisco” he says and Cisco grins, leaning back in his seat.

He doesn't realize he's staring, until Cisco’s smile lessens, instantly worried. “What’s wrong?” Cisco says and Harry shakes his head. “Nothing” He says, trailing off, taking in Cisco’s state. Cheeks flushed, hair messy and that goofy grin on his face makes Harry’s heart race. His eyes drop down to those pretty pink lips, swollen lips that were, moments before, stretched taut around his cock. Harry hesitates before leaning in, reaching a hand up and resting in on Cisco’s cheek. Cisco melts into the touch, eyes closing and mouth parting as Harry’s rough hands caress his face. Harry leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, eyes closing shut. He pulls away before the kiss grows heated, a light smiling tugging at the corners of his mouth. Brown eyes meet blue as Cisco’s eyes flicker back and forth as he studies, memorises Harry’s eye color. “You’re a great kisser” Cisco deadpans before clamping a hand around his mouth as if he can't believe he just said that out loud. “I know” Harry replies vainly and Cisco reaches out and pushes Harry’s shoulder, smiling. Harry smiles back.

  
-

 

Cisco walks into the Cortex the next morning, hands full of coffees from Jitters and a wide grin displayed across his face. “I brought coffee” he says and everyone looks towards him as he set them down on the main desk. Iris, Wally, and Barry walk over and grab their coffees, thanking Cisco and turning back to whatever they were doing before he got here. Except one person’s missing.

“Does anyone know where Harry is?” Cisco calls out, and Wally and Iris shrug. “Barry?” He ask and Barry looks and him then looks at the ground, shrugging as well. “I’m gonna go and find him.” He turns to go walk out the Cortex but is met with Harry walking into the room. It scares the shit out of him.

  
“Holy Hannah” He states, clutching his chest. “Ramon” Harry acknowledges, brushing past him. “What’s wrong with Allen’s face?” He grumbles and Cisco turns and sees Barry, face flush and nonchalantly (not really) sipping the decaf Cisco bought for him. “What?” Barry says quickly, sitting up in his seat, fumbling with his fingers. “N-nothings wrong with my face I don't know what you're t-talking about!” Barry stumbles over his words, face growing redder. Cisco raises an eyebrow, mumbling a ‘sheesh, ok’ before sitting down next to him, powering on the monitor and Harry follows as well.

  
Cisco is surveying the latest crime when Barry blurts it out. “I saw you too last night” He whispers in Cisco’s ear. Cisco tenses up, feeling hot. He looks towards Wally and Iris, who are to absorbed in the video Wally was showing Iris on his phone to even notice. “I-I didn't mean to! I came back from the late night patrol and went looking for you guys and then I saw you and oh my god immediately ran away so don't worry but I SERIOUSLY didn't mean to I didn't even know you two were a thing and I'm sor-” Cisco cuts off Barry’s frantic rambling with a stare, eyes widening. “Oh god” Cisco says, groaning and face-planting on the desk. “You ok Ramon?” Harry says, oblivious to the current situation and typing away on his keyboard. Cisco groans in response and Harry looks at Barry, confused. “Now what did you to him, Allen.” Barry’s mouth opens, flopping like a fish out of water as he mentally debates whether to tell Harry or not when the metahuman app alert goes off, sending him and Cisco into relief. “Metahuman spotted at boardwork” Cisco says to Barry, who sighs in relief. He puts on the suit and speeds out the Cortex.

Cisco groans loudly and slouches back in his seat. He rests his hands on his forehead and Harry gives him a calm look. “I’m never gonna be able to look Barry in the eye ever again.” He grumbles and Harry puts two and two together and guesses that Barry told Cisco he saw them. Harry chuckles and pats Cisco’s back, who then turns to look at him in panic. “How are you not freaking about this?!” Cisco says and takes a sip from his latte. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Because I saw him last night” Harry says simply. Cisco’s reaction is visceral. He chokes on his drink, coughing and spluttering as Harry watches in amusement, continuing to type of the computer. “You WHAT?” Cisco blurts out, causing Wally and Iris to look up and the pair of them with confused looks. “You what?” Cisco repeats, whispering harshly and Harry nods. “I did” Harry says, remember the wink he gave Barry when he saw him in his peripheral vision, standing in the doorway, shell shocked at what was playing out in front of him. “And you failed to mention that?!?!” Cisco complains. “Well, you were kind of busy at the moment” Harry says straight-faced, and that shuts Cisco right up. “Asshole” Cisco mumbles, sliding forward and turning on the comms so he can assist Barry with the meta.

  
“I know” Harry replies cheekily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for a harrisco gc i'm in on twitter, lmao.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this!! you can find me on twitter @queercisco :)


End file.
